carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nightmare (1984)
Plot Overview Dominique returns to La Mirage after her initial meeting with Alexis and entertains the guests with a song by the piano. Alexis decides to go to La Mirage also and realizes who Dominique is once she hears her singing. Alexis still wants to do know why Dominique is in Denver and Dominique responds that one of the reasons she is in Denver is to make Alexis feel uncomfortable. Kirby finally is alone with Alexis in her penthouse and is determined to finish the conversation she intended to have with her. Kirby claims that the only way Alexis can pay for the death of Joseph is through her own death. Kirby finally pulls the gun but is way too shaky and nervous to pull the trigger. Alexis picks up on it right away and makes Kirby a deal, she will not call the police if Kirby forgets marrying Adam and returns to Paris. Kirby agrees. Sammy Jo is determined to regain custody of Danny. All she needs is a man to be the father of her child. Sammy Jo overhears Kirby breaking up with Adam so she sets her sight on him. Adam is more than willing to be with Sammy Jo. Steven is determined to fight with Sammy Jo to keep custody of his child. Sammy Jo believes no judge will ever prevent the natural mother from having custody, even her. Still, Steven wants his son and will be damned to let Adam be the child's father. Both Chris Deegan and Claudia believe Steven should make a joint custody deal with Sammy Jo. Claudia would probably not be so supportive of Sammy Jo's rights had she known that she is the one who got Morgan Hess to pretend to be Matthew in an attempt to send Claudia back to the sanatorium (Sammy Jo had to sleep with Hess to get him to do it). Blake's attempts to raise the $100 million goes for naught. Dex attempts to purchase the football team for 20 cents on the dollar, but Blake refuses his offer. Time is up and the banks foreclose. They are now the new owners of Denver Carrington. Krystle assures Blake that he can always start another company. But, Blake says he does not have to. Someone will have to run Denver Carrington, and when they realize that, they will come begging to Blake. But, nothing can be done that night so he tells Krystle to get ready to go home. As Blake prepares to leave, Dominique announces herself and enters the office. Blake does not know any Dominique Deveraux and believes she is a reporter. Dominique cannot understand why everyone believes she is a reporter. Blake has no time or interest in getting to know Dominique now (he did just lose Denver Carrington). When Blake leaves to retrieve Krystle and go home, we learn why Dominique is in Denver and is so cryptic. She is a Carrington! Even though he has lost Denver Carrington, nothing will stop Blake from enjoying Fallon's wedding. Before the wedding, there is a chance encounter between Alexis and Krystle at a salon. Krystle slings mud at Alexis after Alexis questions the paternity of Krystle's child to the salon staff. There is much excitement for Fallon's wedding. Fallon does not seem that excited. The headaches are getting worse and she confides in Steven what has been happening. As a gaggle of women attend to Fallon and screech, Fallon screams out in pain and asks to be left alone. She can finish her make up on her own. Family and friends are at the bottom of the stairs of the mansion waiting for the bride but Fallon never shows. Krystle goes upstairs to see what has happened and notices that Fallon took off her wedding attire. Blake, Jeff and Krystle go to the window to see Fallon drive off. Jeff chases after Fallon in his car. Unfortunately for him, a crew is working on the road. Fallon is able to get past it without a problem, but Jeff cannot make it. He is blocked. Jeff gets out of the car and cries for Fallon. In addition to the bride running off, Fallon's wedding has additional drama as the police show up to speak with Alexis. Dex follows (now that he and Alexis are an item again) to protect Alexis. The police inform Alexis that they know she paid Mark $100,000 and believes that Mark was blackmailing Alexis. When Mark demanded more, the two tussled and Alexis managed to push the very drunk Mark off the balcony. There are also witnesses. The police arrest Alexis and put her in a holding sell with some prostitutes. Fallon continues to speed down the highway and is approaching a truck which starts to blow its horn to warn her. That loud sound drives Fallon even crazier who erratically turns the wheel and cries out. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean Carrington * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall (credit only) * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * Jonathan Goldsmith ... Sergeant Cooper * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins (credit only) (scene deleted) * Janet Brandt ... Mrs. Gordon * William Beckley ... Gerard * Sally Kemp ... Marcia * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Sandy Freeman ... Beautician * Marsha Haynes ... Receptionist * Gay Hagen ... Prison Matron * Lynn Cartwright ... Inmate #1 * Jani Ridges ... Maid * Catherine Ferrar ... Makeup Woman * Lauren Levinson ... Dresser * Kent DeMarche ... Hairdresser * Jock McNeil ... Bartender * Micki McHay ... Inmate #2 Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Original Music by * Peter T. Myers Cinematography by * Michel Hugo Film Editing by * Dick Darling Casting by * Marc Schwartz * Gary Shaffer Art Direction by * Tom Trimble Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Cherie .... hair stylist * Jack Freeman .... makeup artist * Bruce Hutchinson .... makeup artist * Gus Le Pre .... hair stylist * Melanie Levitt .... makeup artist * Linda Leiter Sharp .... hair stylist Production Management * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Flora M. Gordon .... unit production manager * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Robert Della Santina .... first assistant director * Carl Dubliclay .... second assistant director Art Department * Gordon Kirschbaum.... supervising construction manager * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Anthony C. Thorpe .... property master * Joe Olsen .... prop man (uncredited) Sound Department * Andrew Gilmore .... sound mixer * Robert Nichols II .... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Robert E. Dawes Jr. .... camera operator (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... still photographer: publicity stills (uncredited) * Ernie Reed .... camera operator: second camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Barbara Baldavin .... casting assistant Costume and Wardrobe Department * Breezie Brooks .... costumer: women * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Other crew * Edward DeBlasio .... executive script editor * Joseph Gannon .... script supervisor * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Phill Norman .... title designer * Eileen Pollock .... executive story editor * Robert Pollock .... executive story editor * John Farrow .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * Pamela Sue Martin (Fallon) and Kathleen Beller (Kirby) depart the cast and make their final appearances on the show. * In the cliffhanger, Dominique reveals a shocking claim- that she's a Carrington. However, producers reportedly filmed several other false revelations to keep it a secret it: among them Dominique reveals that she's the ex-wife of the late Cecil Colby and Dominique reveals that she's Kirby's mother. Production details * Shooting dates: from 01-Apr-1984 to 10-Apr-1984 * Deleted scenes : Alexis "sees" Mark on the penthouse's terrace; Blake and Krystle talk about Averell Dawson and Roland Maxwell; Sergent Cooper comes to examine Krystle about Mark's death. * Shortened scenes : Before Jeff comes in her bedroom, Fallon is given by Jeannette a gift from Tony ; when Krystle is the kitchen, Mrs. Gunnerson asks her about Kirby's absence. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; GMT studios; Georgette Klinger Salon (Beverly Hills); McMahon's Residence, Brentwood (Los Angeles); Griffith Park (Los Angeles). Anecdote * Kathleen Beller about the possibility that Diahann Caroll would played the role of Kirby's mother : "The idea of making Diahann Carroll my mother was the original plan and when Diahann joined the show, she was told she'd be playing my mom. They usually keep these things very secret, and the only way I even found out about it was when I had lunch with Diahann and she told me she was going to be revealed as my mom. We spoke about it at some length and both agreed that it was the sort of storyline that would probably get some people upset. Right about that time the writers who had been on our show for a number of years and Roboert Pollock left, and the new writers Camille Marchetta came in with a different set of ideas." Quotes * Krystle Carrington: So you enjoy slinging mud, Alexis? * Kirby Anders: You bitch! Alexis Carrington Colby: If I am, take a lesson from me. You made need it in life. * Dominique Devereaux: Won't it just knock their socks off when they find out... I'm a Carrington.